High school DxD : Power of Hatred
by Clown W.N.H.T
Summary: Kamu harus bisa Hidup tanpaku Naruto-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku Hime, aku begitu mencintaimu... Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang siswa dari SMA Kuoh, Naruto sadar jika dalam dirinya sudah mulai tumbuh sebuah kebencian yang perlahan tapi pasti sudah menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Apakah Naruto bisa mengendalikan kebencian dalam dirinya atau kebencian yang akan mengendalikannya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto or Highschool DxD Character**

...

" **Kau Harus bisa hidup tanpa aku Naruto-kun " ucap seorang yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh jubah putih kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.**

**Pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depannya, tubuh perempuan itu secara perlahan-lahan mulai memudar menjadi kepingan-kepingan kristal.**

" **Kau harus tetap bersamaku Hime karena aku begitu mencintaimu " kata Naruto yang masih berusaha menggapai tubuh perempuan yang ada di depannya ini, tapi entah kekuatan apa yang membelenggunya sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.**

" **Aku juga mencintaimu... " perkataan perempuan berjubah itu terhenti ketika sekujur tubuhnya sudah berubah jadi ratusan kepingan-kepingan kristal yang terbang mengikuti angin.**

**...**

" **Naruto-kun "**

" Huh... huh ... huh " tiba-tiba saja pemuda dengan rambut bersurai kuning bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang memburu seperti seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan lari sejauh puluhan kilo meter tanpa istirahat. Mata biru pemuda itu langsung melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya, jam dinding itu menunjukkan jika sekarang masih jam 05.30 pagi. Dengan agak malas pemuda itu merapikan selimut dan tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu adalah Naruto Namikaze. Dan jika kalian bertanya apa yang menyebabkan dia bangun dengan napas ngos-ngosan, jawabannya adalah itu semua di sebabkan oleh mimpi buruk yang selalu dia alami. Dan mimpi tadi entah mimpi yang ke berapa kali dia alami dalam satuh tahun ini atau lebih tepatnya setahun setelah kepergian orang yang begitu dia cintai.

Selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, Naruto langsung mengambil handuk dan seragam sekolahnya yang terdapat di dalam almari, lalu dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, dia lalu pergi menuju ke dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan paginya.

Menu sarapan paginya bisa di bilang terlalu monoton atau mungkin sangat monoton karena sarapannya hanya terdiri dari ramen instan yang dia beli dan juga satu gelas air putih. Sebenarnya dia ingin merubah pola makannya dengan menu-menu makanan yang lebih bergizi tapi mau gimana lagi karena uang yang ia dapat dari kerja paruh waktu yang ia kerjakan hanya mampu beli ramen instan ini dan juga untuk membiayai hidupnya.

Saat dia sedang enak-enaknya melahap ramennya dengan dua buah sumpit yang ia pegang dengan masing-masing tangannya, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Perempuan itu selalu menghiasi kehidupannya dalam keadaan senang maupun duka, orang yang selalu menemaninya sarapan dan juga orang yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan apa yang di namakan dengan cinta.

Tapi semua itu, kini hanya tinggal mimpi yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia wujudkan karena orang itu telah meninggalkannya dan meninggalkan dunia ini.

" Klek " suara sebuah pintu yang telah di kunci oleh pemiliknya.

Setelah selesai mengunci pitu apertemennya, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke sekolahnya. Dia selalu memilih jalan kaki menuju ke sekolahnya dibandingkan naik kendaraan umum, selain untuk mengemat uangnya itung-itung dengan berjalan ke sekolah bisa membakar lemak yang ada pada tubuhnya. Toh, jarak sekolah dengan kediamannya tidak begitu jauh-jauh amat.

...

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah gerbang yang telah terbuka lebar yang banyak di lalui oleh banyak murid oleh murid lelaki maupun perempuan, tapi tanpa menghitungnya pun dia sudah tahu jika kebanyakan murid yang memasuki gerbang sekolah ini adalah murid perempuan.

Sekolah yang ia datangi, dinamakan SMA Kuoh. Sekolah yang terletak di kota Kuoh, sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolahan yang hanya di datangi oleh sisiwi perempuan saja, tapi sekarang sekolah itu di jadikan sekolah umum sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Tentu saja di tahun pertamanya, sekolah ini banyak di datangi oleh para murid lelaki yang ingin mendaftar masuk Sma Kuoh ini, selain sebagai sekolah favorit SMA Kuoh juga merupakan sekolah yang terkenal dengan siswi perempuannya yang cantik-cantik. Dan di tahun ini pun jumlah siswi perempuan masih mendominasi di banding jumlah siswa laki-laki dengan perbandingan 7:3.

Dengan langkah tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Di saat, Naruto telah memasuki sekolahnya dia dapat merasakan ada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang terus mengamatinya dari siswi-siswi perempuan sampai siswa laki-laki. Jika, siswi perempuan melihatnya dengan seulas senyuman takjub dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka lain lagi dengan para murid laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan dari murid-murid itu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak iri, Naruto yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin kepada siswa lain dan juga tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lainnya dapat dengan mudah mendapat tatapan takjub dari siswi-siswi yang di lewatinya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, kedua mata Naruto dapat menangkap tiga orang siswa yang sedang di pukuli oleh segerobolan murid perempuan dengan pedang kayu yang ada di genggaman mereka. Pemandangan seperti ini, memang sudah sering terjadi sekolah ini, bahkan para murid-murid pun sudah mengganggap hal ini sebuah hal yang normal terjadi.

murid-murid yang sedang di pukuli itu terkenal dengan panggilan Trio Mesum, selain karena jumlah mereka yang ada tiga orang, nama mereka di dapat dari sifat mesum mereka yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah. Ketiga murid itu adalah Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda dan yang terakhir adalah Motohama. Yang membuatnya binggung adalah sikap pantang menyerah mereka untuk selalu mengintip siswi-siswi perempuan jika ada kesempatan yang memungkinkan, walaupun hasilnya akan sama. Mereka akan selalu gagal dengan usahanya malah mereka akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan tubuh yang di penuhi dengan luka-luka lebam yang di akibatkan oleh amarah seorang peremnpuan.

' Murid mesum yang bodoh ' batin Naruto yang sesekali memandang kejadian yang sedang melanda trio mesum itu.

Karena sudah bosan dengan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Issei Cs, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-B satu kelas dengan Iseei dan kawan-kawannya, dia terpaksa menutup kedua kupingnya ketika mendengar teriakan siswi-siswi yang berteriak dengan kencangnya.

" KIBA-KUN "

Itulah teriakan-terikan para siswi yang membuat Naruto menutupi kedua telinganya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lengkingan khas seorang perempuan. Siswi-siswi perempuan itu langsung berlari menghampiri seorang siswa yang mempunyai warna rambut sepertinya tapi yang membedakan adalah gaya rambutnya yang lurus tidak spiky seperti dirinya. Murid itu adalah Kiba Yuto murid lelaki paling populer di kalangan siswi Kuoh.

' Apa tidak ada hari tenang di sekolah ini? ' batin Naruto yang mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap langit seolah-olah sedang berdoa.

...

" Teng " " Teng " " Teng " suara lonceng yang menggema di seluruh lingkingan sekolah yang menunjukkan jika pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai.

" Selamat pagi " sapa seorang lelaki tua yang menggenakan seragam guru dan juga kacamata minusnya.

" Pagi pak! " jawab para murid-murid secara serentak.

" Baiklah di pagi yang cerah ini kita akan belajar tentang..." ucap guru tua itu sembari membuka bukunya.

Murid-murid yang mendengar kata-kata ' akan belajar ' langsung meletakkan kepala mereka ke atas meja seakan-akan meja itu adalah sebuah bantal.

' Ini sungguh membosankan ' batin semua murid tak terkecuali dengan Naruto.

Guru tua itu terus menjelaskan materi pelajaran, meskipun dia tahu jika para muridnya sudah terlelap mendengar suara merdunya. Seolah tidak mempedulikan semua itu, guru tua itu masih tetap melanjutkan acara mengajarnya.

" Teng " " Teng " " Teng "

Ketika murid-murid mendengar suara lonceng itu, mereka langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Setelah ruangan kelasnya benar-benar sepi, Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Jika, para murid lainnyapergi menuju kantin lain lagi dengan tujuannya. Tujuannya adalah pergi ke atap sekolah sekedar untuk merasakan semilir angin.

" Tap "

" Tap "

" Tap " suara telapak sepatu Naruto yang sedang menaiki anak tangga yang menuju atap sekolah.

" Akhirnya aku bisa sendiri juga " ucap Naruto ketika dia sudah sampai atap sekolah.

Dia langsung mencari tempat yang bersih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, setelah celingak-celinguk sana-sini akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang tepat.

" Ahh... lelahnya " keluh Naruto ketika dia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya.

Meskipun berbaring Naruto masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar sekolah ini. seperti halnya, murid-murid perempuan yang sedang bermain voli, serang dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi tujuannya datang ke sini bukanlah untuk melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh para murid-murid lainnya ketika istirahat, melainkan untuk menghindari keramaian saja.

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah atau lebih tepatnya seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah yang sedang menatap ke arahnya melalui jendela yang terletak di sebuah gedung tua. Tapi orang itu hanya memandangnya sekilas saja dan langsung meninggalkan jendela.

' Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja ' pikir Naruto yang ke dua matanya secara perlahan-lahan mulai menutup.

...

" Apakah orang itu tadi adalah Naruto Namikaze? " tanya seorang siswi perempuan berambut merah kepada seorang siswi berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Hai " jawab siswi berambut hitam itu dengan memegang nampan yang dia letakkan di bawah dadanya.

" Dia sama menariknya dengan Hyoudou Issei " kata siswi berambut merah.

Sementara siswi berambut hitam itu hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan Boucho-nya itu.

...

" Nghhhh ... " keluh Naruto ketika kedua matanya mulai terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit yang semulanya berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi jingga yang menandakan jika hari sudah mulai sore,

" Dimana aku? " tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, Naruto baru sadar jika sekarang ini dia masih ada di atap sekolah. Dan itu berarti dia ketiduran di atap ini selama berjam-jam lamanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang kelasnya berharap jika kelasnya tidak di kunci.

" Aku harus segera pergi ke kedai jika tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan lagi " kata Naruto di sela-sela larinya.

" Brakkk " pintu kelasnya pun terbuka dengan lebarnya akibat dorongan tangan Naruto.

" Syukurlah masih ada " kata Naruto ketika melihat tasnya masih di bangkunya, setelah mendapat tasnya kembali Naruto kembali meneruskan larinya meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah mulai gelap.

...

Dengan cepat-cepat Naruto terus menggerakkan kedua kainya sekuat tenaganya, di sepanjang perjalan yang di laluinya banya pengguna jalan kaki yang memandangnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, mungkin mereka heran dengan raut wajah Naruto yang benar-benar menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

Tapi di tengah-tengah larinya, dari sudut matanya Naruto melihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang sama sepertinya tapi panjangnya sampai pingga. Perempuan itu memakaipakaian seperti seorang birawati. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada perempuan itu melainkan apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Perempuan pirang itu tanpa memperhatikan keadaan jalan raya yang ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menyebrang jalan sedangkan dari arah kirinya sedang meluncur mobil dengan kencangnya, jarak antara perempuan itu dengan mobil yang akan menabraknya hanya sekitar 5 meter.

" Pim " " Pim " pengemudi mobil itulangsung menghidupkan klaksonnya untuk memperingati perempuan pirang itu, tapi perempuan itu hanya membeku di tempat ketika menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil yang sedang menuju arahnya.

" Brugghh " tiba-tiba saja tubuh perempuan itu terbanting ke trotoar jalan sehingga selamat dari amukan mobil yang menuju arahnya tadi.

" Wusshh " mobil yang hampir menabrak perempuan tadi terus melaju tanpa menanyakan keadaannya.

" Sial " umpat Naruto yang dapat merasakan punggungnya membentur trotoar jalan sedangkan kini dalam dekapannya masih ada perempuan pirang tadi.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto kepada perempuan yang masih dalam dekapannya ini.

" E... h... aku tidak apa-apa " kata perempuan itu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya ketika sadar jika dia sekarang ini ada di dekapan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan perempuan ini, langsung melepas dekapannya dan berdiri. Dia juga membantu perempuan pirang itu untuk berdiri.

" Ahh " rintih Naruto ketika merasakan rasa perih di bagian sikunya. Ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sikunya, dia menemukan jika sikunya mengeluarkan darah akibat membentur trotoar jalan tadi.

" Maafkan aku karena saya anda terluka " kata perempuan itu dengan membungkukkan badannya sebagai pertanda meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto yang bisa mendengar kejujuran perkataan perempuannya tadi merasa iba.

" Itu tidak masalah, inikan juga hanya luka kecil nona..." kata Naruto berhenti ketika dia menyadari jika dia tidak tahu nama lawan bicaranya ini.

" Ah... Aku adalah Asia Argento " kata perempuan itu yang bernama Asia.

" Ini hanya luka kecil Asia-san jadi kamu jangan cemas " kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Asia yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

" Biar aku lihat lukamu... " kini giliran Asia yang binggung harus memanggil pemuda ini apa.

" Namaku Naruto Namikaze " kata Naruto yang membungkukkan badannya.

" Biar aku lihat lukamu Naruto-san " kata Asia yang menarik lengan Naruto yang terluka dengan hati-hati karena dia tidak mau jika dia salah gerak maka luka Naruto akan bertambah parah.

Naruto sedikit binggung ketika Asia meletakan telapak kanannya dia atas sikunya yang terluka, dia begitu terkejut ketika sinar berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Asia dan sedetik kemudia luka-luka di sikunya sembuh seperti semula.

" Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto-san " kata Asia yang meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf bukankah lukaku sudah sembuh karenamu ? " kata Naruto yang sudah bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.

" Karena aku kau jadi terluka " kata Asia yang di sertai dengan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir di kedua kelopak matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Asia menangis, dia langsung memegang pundak Asia agar dia bisa menatap matanya yang berwarna hijau secara langsung, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju pipi Naruto dan secara perlahan dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Asia. Meskipun Asia masih mempunyai rasa bersalah pada Naruto tapi pipinya kembali merona ketika merasakan tangan Naruto mengusap air matanya.

" Kenapa kau menangsi Asia? " tanya Naruto.

" Karena aku kau jadi terluka Naruto-san dan juga aku tidak mau melihat orang lain terluka karena aku " jelas Asia.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Asia, tiba-tiba saja teringat perkataan seseorang yang sama persis dengan apa yang di tuturkan oleh Asia tadi. Dan orang yang mengatakan itu adalah orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

...

**Flashback On**

" _**Kenapa kau menangis Hime? " tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berumuran sekitar 13 tahun, anak itu mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.**_

" _**Karena aku kau jadi terluka Naruto-kun dan aku tidak mau melihat orang lain terluka karena aku apalagi itu adalah kamu Naruto-kun " jawab seorang perempuan yang masih seumuran dengan Naruto. Perempuan itu sedang memperban lengan Naruto yang terluka akibat menolongnya dari gerombolan preman yang mengganggunya.**_

**Flashback Off**

...

' **Hime '** pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya segera hilang karena dia sadar jika orang yang selama ini hidup di dalam pikirannya telah tiada meninggalkan dunia ini.

" Kamu kenapa Naruto-san? " tanya Asia yang melihat Naruto sedang membeku di tempat.

" Ah... aku tidak apa-apa Asia-san " kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Asia.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang Asia-san jika tidak aku akan terlambat kerja, Jaa " ucap Naruto yang langsung membalikkan badanya dan segera meninggalkan Asia yang hanya memandang kepergian Naruto.

" Jaa-ne Naruto-san " ucap Asia dengan lirih.

...

" Akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga " ucap Naruto.

Naruto baru saja mengatarkan pesanan ramen ke salah satu pelanggan di tempat ia bekerja dan bosnya tadi juga menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena stok ramen untuk hari ini telah habis.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, dengan langkah yang sedikit menunjukkan jika dia sedang sedikit lelah dengan aktivitasnya yang dia lakukan hari ini mulai dari sekolah, ketiduran di atap sekolah dan pertemuannya dengan Asia.

' Oh, ya Asia '

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan jika Asia mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengan **Hime**nya entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi yang membuat Naruto penasaran adalah kekuatan Asia yang di gunakannya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya tadi. Kekuatan yang sangat berguna.

' Apa dia mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti diriku? ' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia merasakan perasaan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, sebuah perasaan yang memperingatkanya akan kedatangan seorang **Malaikat Jatuh**.

" Ha... Ha... Ha... coba lihat siapa yang sedang berkeliaran di malam ini sendirian " kata seorang yang mirip manusia tapi yang membedakannya adalah jika seorang manusia tidak memiliki saya tapi makhluk yang ada di depannya ini memiliki sepasang sayap.

Makhluk yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Malaikat jatuh itu kini sedang terbang diatasnya, malaikat jatuh yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu terus terbang mengitarinya seperti seekor elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

" Mau apa kau **malaikat jatuh**? " tanya Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata ' malaikat jatuh ' dengan nada yang penuh kebencian.

" Jadi rupanya kau sedang tidak mau bermain-main hah! Maka aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu dengan mengambil nyawa yang tidak berharga itu " kata Malaikat jatuh itu.

Malaikat Jatuh itu langsung mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, cahaya terang pun muncul di atas telapak tangan Malaikat Jatuh itu dan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah tombak yang bersinar dengan warna biru muda.

" Terima ini manusia rendahan " kata Malaikat jatuh itu sembari melemparkan tombak yang ada di genggamannya.

" Wushhh "

Tombak itu dengan kencangnya melaju kearah Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya.

" Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin mengotori tanganku ini dengan darah makhluk rendahan sepertimu tapi karena kau memaksa " kata Naruto yang matanya sudah terbuka seratus persen tapi matanya bukan berwarna biru lagi matanya sudah berubah warna dengan background yang berwarna hitam serta simbol Shuriken dengan 4 ujung berwarna merah.

" Aku akan membunuhmu " jelas Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan perubahan matanya, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah energi yang berwarna hitam pekat dan energi itu secara perlahan membentuk sebuah tulang rusuk yang berukuran lebih besar dari tulang rusuk manusia biasa, tulang rusuk itu berjumlah 4 pasang.

Dan tulang rusuk itu dengan mudahnya menahan tombak biru itu dengan mudahnya tanpa menyebabkan sedikit luka pun di tubuh Naruto. Tombak yang membentur tulang rusuk yang melindungi Naruto langsung hancur berkeping-keping seperti pecahan kaca yang hilang ketika menempel permukaan tanah.

" **Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu makhluk rendahan..."**

...

**A/N : Halo semuanya, ini adalah cerita ku yang kedua setelah 'The Weapon of Konoha' .**

**: kenapa saya membuat cerita ini, ini semua di karenakan ide yang muncul secara tiba-tiba saat saya sedang mengerjakan cerita saya yang satunya. Dan jika ada yang mengira kekuatan Sacred Gear Naruto adalah Sharingan kalian salah semua, Sacred Gear-nya adalah Susano'o.**

**Don't forget to Review, Fav, and Follow this story**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **Aku akan membunuhmu " jelas Naruto.**

**Bersamaan dengan perubahan matanya, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah energi yang berwarna hitam pekat dan energi itu secara perlahan membentuk sebuah tulang rusuk yang berukuran lebih besar dari tulang rusuk manusia biasa, tulang rusuk itu berjumlah 4 pasang.**

**Dan tulang rusuk itu dengan mudahnya menahan tombak biru itu dengan mudahnya tanpa menyebabkan sedikit luka pun di tubuh Naruto. Tombak yang membentur tulang rusuk yang melindungi Naruto langsung hancur berkeping-keping seperti pecahan kaca yang hilang ketika menempel permukaan tanah.**

" **Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu makhluk rendahan..."**

**...**

Malaikat Jatuh itu begitu terkejut saat mengetahui jika manusia yang akan menjadi buruannya malam ini, ternyata memiliki sebuah **Sacreed Gear** yang belum pernah sekali pun ia lihat. Tapi keterkejutan yang terpampang di wajah malaikat jatuh itu hanya beberapa detik saja dan di gantikan dengan sebuah senyuman maniak dan senyuman itu berubah jadi tawa yang jika di dengar akan sangat menyakitkan gendang telinga.

" Ha ... ha... ha... tidak ku sangka kau mempunyai sebuah **Sacred Gear **" tawa Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan memegang perutnya. Sementara tulang-tulang rusuk yang sebelumnya melindungi tubuh Naruto dari serangan Malaikat Jatuh tadi secara perlahan-lahan menghilang, di awali satu buah tulang rusuk dan seterusnya sampai tulang-tulang rusuk itu benar-benar hilang, meskipun energinya sudah menghilang tetapi warna matanya masih berwarna hitam dengan motif Shuriken empat ujung yang berwarna merah.

" Dan aku adalah Donhasek Malaikat jatuh yang akan membunuhmu malam ini " tiba-tiba saja tawa dari Malaikat Jatuh yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Donhasek itu lenyap seketika dan di gantikan dengan wajah yang serius, seolah-olah dia tidak mau meremehkan kemampuan manusia di depannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Donhasek mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan sebuah tombak berwarna biru itu kembali muncul dengan menggepakkan kedua sayapnya Donhasek terbang menjauh dan ketika jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung, dia melemparkan tombak cahayanya.

" Wush " tombak itu meluncur ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat daripada lemparannya yang pertama.

Jika menurut Donhasek, tombak cahaya yang di lemparkannya sudah mampu melukai musuhnya. Lain lagi dengan Naruto, dia hanya menggangap tombak yang meluncur ke arahnya bagaikan sebuah tombak yang meluncur dengan kecepatan 500m/Jam saja. Entah mengapa matanya kini bisa melihat tombak cahaya itu dalam gerak lambat bahkan jika dipikir-pikir tombak cahaya itu bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan sangat lambat.

Ketika jarak tombak itu tinggal beberapa mili dengan kepalanya, Naruto dengan tenangnya menggeser tubuhnya satu langkah ke samping kiri sehingga tombak cahaya itu hanya mampu mengenai beberapa helai rambut pirangnya saja.

" Tak kusangka kau punya kemampuan juga " kata Donhasek yang melihat Naruto dapat menghindari serangannya dengan mudah.

" Sudah ku bilang kau akan mati di tanganku makhluk rendahan" kata Naruto yang menatap Malaikat Jatuh di depannya dengan penuh kebencian.

" Ha... ha... ha... maaf saja tapi itu hanya mimpimu saja " kata Donhasek.

" Wush " Donhasek langsung terbang mendekati Naruto karena setelah dia melihat apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Naruto, dia berpikir jika pertarungan jarak jauh tidak akan bisa melukai manusia di depannya ini.

" Karena aku lah dewa kematianmu " kata Donhasek yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

" Hyaa " teriak Donhasek yang melancarkan sebuah tendangan menyamping ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tendangan dari Donhasek langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap kaki Donhasek.

" Grebbb " kini tangan kanan Naruto berhasil memegang kaki Donhasek.

Dengan memfokuskan semua tenaga yang ia miliki ke tangan kanannya, Naruto melemparkan tubuh Donhasek mengarah ke sebuah pohon yang ukurannya cukup besar. Donhasek yang lupa jika dia memiliki sepasang sayap yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya harus besar hati karena dia harus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang membentur pohon.

" Brakkk " retakan kecil pun terbentuk di pohon itu akibat menahan tubuh Donhasek yang membentur permukaan pohon.

" Sudah cukup main-mainnya " kata Donhasek yang sudah berdiri dan dia juga mengusap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan dengan jari manisnya. Donhasek secara perlahan menjilati darahnya sendiri yang ada di jari manisnya. Setelah selesai menmbersihkan jari manisnya, dia langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

" Tapi apa kau bisa menghindari seranganku yang ini " kata Donhasek dengan nada serius. Kali ini tidak hanya satu tangannya yang dia adahkan ke depan tetapi kedua tangannya sekaligus, dan secepat kilat dua buah tombak langsung tercipta di kedua tangannya.

" Wush " " Wush " kedua tombak itu langsung di lemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Melihat serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Donhasek, Naruto kembali memfokuskan kekuatan **Sacred Gear**nya ke tangan kanannya, matanya yang mempunyai pola Shuriken empat ujung itu mulai berputar perlahan-lahan dari matanya itu kembali keluar sebuah energi hitam yang menjalar ke tangan kanannya, kali ini energi itu tidak membentuk sebuah tulang rusuk melainkan energi itu menyelimuti tangan kanannya dan merubah tangan kanannya tampak seperti tangan raksasa yang di selimuti energi hitam.

Dengan cekatan tangan raksasanya menangkap salah satu tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan oleh Donhasek dan menggunakan tombak cahaya itu untuk memukul tombak cahaya yang satunya lagi.

" Blarr " tombak cahaya itu saling berbenturan dan hancur lebur.

Melihat serangannya yang gagal, Donhasek bukannya sedih dia malah tersenyum senang dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia kembali melempari Naruto dengan dua buah tombak cahayanya tetapi hal yang sama selalu terjadi tiap kali dia menyerang Naruto dengan dua buah tombak cahaya. Dan disinilah Donhasek mulai sadar akan kemampuan Naruto menggunakan kekuatan yang di miliki **Sacred Gear**nya.

' Mungkin jika hanya dua tombak cahaya kau masih bisa tapi jika aku menyerangmu dengan puluhan tombak sekaligus apa kau bisa lolos manusia rendahan ' batin Donhasek di sertai dengan seringaian licik di wajahnya.

Ingin mengetahui akan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, Donhasek langsung melesat dengan ke dua sayapnya memutari Naruto yang berada di tengah. Melihat lawannya yang belum juga sadar akan apa yang dia rencanakan senyum liciknya semakin menggembang. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Donhasek memfokuskan sisa energi yang dia punya menuju kedua sayapnya. Sayap Donhasek yang semula berwarna hitam gelap kini mulai di sinari dengan sinar berwarna biru muda.

Merasa sudah cukup ia mengalirkan energinya ke kedua sayapnya, Donhasek langsung berhenti mengitari tubuh Naruto. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang masih diam diri sambil mengamati setiap pergerakkan yang di lakukan oleh Donhasek dengan kedua matanya. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Donhasek sekarang ini tapi dia tidak boleh lengah meskipun sejak pertarungan mereka di mulai dia bisa di bilang bisa menggimbangi kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Malaikat Jatuh itu.

' Inilah saatnya ' batin Donhasek yang sudah mulai mennegangkan kedua sayapnya, sayap Donhasek yang sebelumnya lemas kini sudah berdiri tegak dan kedua sayap itu langsung menggepakkan diri mereka dengan sendirinya dan dari kepakan sayap-sayap milik Donhasek itu mampu mengeluarkan puluhan pisau yang terbuat dari cahaya.

Naruto yang melihat serangan dari Donhasek hanya bisa membelakkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka jika Donhasek mampu mengetahui kelemahannya yang belum mampu mennggunakan kekuatan **Sacred Gear**nya dengan sempurna. Dia baru mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dalam bentuk yang belum sempurna, misalnya dia hanya mampu membentuk satu tangan saja dan dia belum bisa membentuk tulang rusuk **Susano'o** bersamaan dengan membentuk tangan **Susano'o**nya.

Karena tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menganti tangan **Susano'o** jadi tulang rusuk untuk melindungi dirinya dari puluhan-puluhan pisau cahaya, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan lengan **Susano'o**nya untuk menangkis puluhan pisau yang mengarah ke arahnya sebanyak mungkin. Meskipun bisa menangkis beberapa pisau cahaya itu, dia juga harus merasakan pisau-pisau cahaya yang mampu menembus pertahanan tangannya dan melukai sekujur tubuhnya.

" Crass " pisau-pisau cahaya itu mampu melukai lengan, kaki dan perut Naruto sehingga darah pun menggalir dari luka-luka tersebut.

" Bruggh " tubuh Naruto langsung jatuh ke tanah karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit akibat dari serangan Donhasek tadi, tapi Naruto menggunakan lututnya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar dia tidak jatuh ke tanah sepenuhnya.

Donhasek yang melihat lawannya sudah jatuh ke tanah langsung menghentikan serangannya, dia hanya menatap lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, meskipun dia sadar jika dia bertarung dengan manusia ini hanya karena dia tidak menemui satu **Iblis **pun setelah mencari seharian penuh dan untuk memenuhi hasrat bertarungnya dia berkeliaran mencari siapa saja yang dia rasa mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membuat dirinya senang. Dan disinilah sekarang, dia berhasil menemukan lawan yang cocok dan lawan itu adalah seorang yang tak berdosa yang kini sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

" Kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku manusia karena niat ku untuk membunuhmu telah hilang dan aku akan membiarkan mu untuk melihat hari esok " kata Donhasek yang sudah bersiap-siap menggerakkan sayapnya untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Donhasek hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, dia tidak suka menerima belas kasihan dari makhluk di depannya ini. Perkataan yang di lontarkan Donhasek tadi menggigatkan dirinya kenapa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang, dan dia sangat membenci itu.

**Flashback On**

**Tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak kurang berumur 16 tahun terkapar dengan posisi tubuh yang tengkurap dengan wajah orang itu menatap tajam kearah depan menatap suatu objek dengan tatapan yang di penuhi kebencian. Sedangkan objek yang jadi pandangan pemuda pirang itu hanya diam saja.**

" **Kau harus bersyukur karena aku sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk membunuhmu manusia rendahan " itulah kata-kata yang bisa di dengar oleh pemuda pirang itu sebelum dia memejamkan matanya.**

**Sebelum pemuda pirang itu benar-benar pingsan, dia masih ingat bagaimana orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya mati di depannya dan semua itu karena dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi seorang yang begitu berharga. Ini semua salahnya karena dia hanyalah orang lemah yang tidak mampu melindungi orang yang diasayangi. **

' **Semua ini terjadi karena aku sangat lemah '**

**Flasback Off**

' Aku tidak akan mati sebelum bisa membunuh **Dia **'

" Uhuk " karena lukannya yang begitu parah sampai-sampai Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

' Aku tidak mau menerima belas kasihan dari siapa pun '

Dengan tangan yang bergemetar karena kesakitan Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dan bertarung lagi. Dengan tubuh yang setiap waktu bisa tersungkur ke tanah, dia perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Donhasek yang memandangnya dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terus bersikeras untuk kembali bertarung dengannya, setelah dia sendiri mengetahui jika dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Apalagi di tambah dengan luka-luka yang di derita oleh Naruto.

Setelah jarak antara Naruto dan Donhasek sudah dekat, Naruto melancarkan pukulan yang dia arahkan ke muka Donhasek, tapi karena tenaga yang Naruto berikan pada pukulannya sangat lemah membuat kecepatan pukulannya sangat lambat.

" Krakk " Donhasek dengan mudah menangkap pukulan Naruto dan juga dengan mudah meremas pergelangan Naruto yang menghasilkan suara tulang pergelangan Naruto berbunyi.

" Ahh " teriak Naruto yang dapat merasakan sakit di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu manusia rendahan " kata Donhasek.

" Buagh " kaki Donhasek pun berhasil menendang perut Naruto yang membuat tubuh Naruto terhempas ke belakang dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan lututnya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

" Su... dah (uhuk) ku bilang aku lah yang akan membunuhmu " kata Naruto yang bangkit kembali.

' **Apa kau mau kekuatan ' **sadar atau tidak Naruto bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul di dalam otaknya.

' Tidak, aku tidak butuh kekuatan dari siapa pun ' batin Naruto.

' **Jangan bodoh manusia, kekuatan yang kau gunakan sekarang adalah potongan kecil dari kekuatanku** ' suara itu datang lagi di otak Naruto.

' Aku...' balas Naruto bimbang akan pilihan yang akan dia ambil. Di satu sisi dia merasa sangat membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawan Donhasek yang kekuatannya jauh di atasnya. Tapi jika dia menerima kekuatan yang di tawarkan dia takut, ya dia takut jika kekuatan yang akan di terimanya akan menguasainya.

' ...Butuh kekuatanmu ' itulah kata yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto dalam batinnya, dia tidak peduli jika kekuatan itu akan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kebencian. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya lah bagaimana caranya untuk melenyapkan Malaikat Jatuh di depannya ini.

Suara yang semula muncul di otaknya kini telah menghilang, dia tidak dapat mendengar suara-suara yang menawarkannya kekuatan. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan perlahan energi hitam itu kembali keluar dari tubuhnya tapi energi hitam itu kali ini jauh lebih besar dari pada yang sebelumnya.

Donhasek yang sebelumnya merasa di atas angin setelah melihat Naruto terkapar, kali ini dia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Dia tidak habis pikir jika orang yang sudah berada di ambang kematian mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu, bahkan dia sendiri belum tentu memilki kekuatan sebesar itu.

" Ini tidak mungkin... " kata Donhasek dengan mata terbelak ketika melihat kekuatan Naruto yang makin membesar.

" Aku harus pergi dari sini " kata Donhasek yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pertarungannya karena dia tidak yakin dapat menandingi kekuatan dari Naruto.

" **Bunuh **" itulah kata pertama yang muncul dari mulut Naruto setelah energi hitam yang sebelumnya membanjiri tubuhnya sudah menghilang, dan saat energi itu sudah benar-benar hilang. Kini bisa di bilang jika Naruto tengah di lindungi oleh sosok makhluk astral, bagaimana tidak jika sekarang ini dia tidak hanya mampu membentuk dua tangan **Susano'o** tetapi juga tulang rusuk **Susano'o.**

" **Mati kau makhluk busuk "** teriak Naruto.

Saat Donhasek mau menggepakkan sayapnya untuk pergi kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengamuk, tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa saat ini dia sangat takut melihat Naruto yang sedang mengamuk. Tapi ketika dia baru saja terbang setinggi satu meter tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan raksasa sudah menghantam dadanya.

" Buagh " tubuh Donhasek yang tidak dapat menahan kekuatan di balik serangan dari Naruto harus terlempar kebelakang dan membentur permukaan tanah.

" **Bunuh **" itulah kata-kata yang berulang kali keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sekarang ini memang Naruto masih seorang manusia, tapi seakan-akan melupakan jati dirinya. Dia berlagak seperti seorang iblis yang mengamuk ingin menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di depannya. Tanpa berpikir Naruto terus mendekati Donhasek yang belum bisa bangkit dari tanah.

" **Mati kau "** tinjuan tangan Naruto mengenai wajah Donhasek yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Naruto yang sudah gelap mata terus memukuli Donhasek yang sudah tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan terhadap Naruto, ya kini dia hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto akan segera melepaskannya.

" Tolong Ampuni aku " kata Donhasek yang melihat tangan Narutoyang masih di pengaruhi oleh **Susano'o ** itu berhenti.

" **Kau harus mati di tanganku **" bukannya mengabulkan permintaan musuhnya, Naruto malah memukul dada Donhasek dengan tangan **Susano'o**nya yang di penuhi dengan energi hitam. Naruto berpikir untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan memusatkan seluruh energinya untuk serangan terakhir.

" Buagh "

Serangan Naruto kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Donhasek, pukulan Naruto yang mengenai bagian dadanya sampai-sampai mengeluarkan gelombang energi yang sangat dahsyat dan untuk Donhasek yang merasakan pukulan Naruto, dia dapat merasakan jika organ dalamnya perlahan-lahan hancur.

" Gyahhh " teriak Donhasek yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan menghancurkan semua organ dalamnya.

Ketika teriakan Donhasek sudah berhenti, Naruto bisa melihat tubuh Donhasek yang hancur menjadi ribuah bulu-bulu yang berwarna hitam. Sebagian bulu itu terbang terbawa angin dan sebagian jatuh ke tanah.

" Aku menang " kata Naruto bersamaan dengan itu **Sacred Gear**nya sudah tidak aktif lagi yang di tandai dengan warna matanya yang sudah berubah jadi seperti semula.

" Huh... huh... huh " napas Naruto begitu memburu ketika sudah menonaktifkan kekuatan **Sacred Gear**nya. Dia tidak mengira jika tubuhnya akan selelah ini setelah menerima dorongan kekuatan dari **Susano'o**, dia masih ingat ketika dia pertama kali membangunkan **Sacred Gear**nya itu juga membuat tubuhnya sangat lelah tapi tidak separah dengan apa yang dia alami hari ini.

" Apa aku akan kuat untuk jalan kaki ke rumah..."

...

" Gahh "

Ketika Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dia dapat merasakan seluruh badannya yang pegal-pegal. Mungkin semua itu di sebabkan karena pertarungannya dengan Donhasek semalam, bahkan kemarin malam dalam perjalanan pulang dia harus sesekali istirahat di pimggir jalan untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis untuk bertarung dengan Donhasek.

" Satu " " Dua " " Satu " " Dua "

Setelah merapikan selimut dan tempat tidurnya Naruto melakukan pemanasan di dalam ruang kamarnya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku sejak pertarungan tadi malam. Selesai melakukan pemanasan dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, karena hari ini dia harus pergi kesekolah.

...

" Ini tidak mungkin "

" Kenapa Rias-Onee sama mau berangkat bersama dengan orang menjijikkan seperti itu? "

" Dasar Issei brengsek "

Itulah kalimat per kalimat yang dapat Naruto dengar ketika dirinya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, dan kalimat-kalimat itu terlontarkan dari banyak siswa dan siswi dari SMA Kuoh, semua murid itu memandang dua orang yang tengah berjalan di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Saat dia menajamkan pandangannya ke arah depan, meskipun dua orang itu sekarang ini membelakanginya. Dia tahu siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat perthatian sekarang ini.

Orang itu adalah Issei yang tengah berjalan dengan gembiranya dengan dua tas yang ada di gendongannya dan orang yang berjalan di samping Issei adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggang, siswi perempuan berambut merah itu juga menyapa balik segerombolan murid yang menyapanya, tanpa bertanya Naruto sudah mengetahui nama siswi yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian para murid itu. Selain karena para murid tadi sudah menyebutkan nama sisiwi itu, di sekolah ini siswi yang mempunyai rambut merah hanya ada satu orang dan namanya adalah Rias Gremory.

Rias adalah siswi paling populer di SMA Kuoh ini, dari segi penampilan maupun kepandaiannya. Bahkan, dari rumor yang beredar dia pernah mendengar jika kepopuleran Rias tidak hanya di sekolah ini melainkan sampai di telinga para murid yang bersekolah di sekolah lain.

Karena terlalu lama melamun Naruto tidak sadar jika Issei dan Rias sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya, begitu juga kerumanan para siswa siswi juga sudah pergi entah kemana dan tinggalah Naruto sendiri yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan gerbang.

' Aku harus segera ke kelas jika tidak mau telat '

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan hal yang sama yang dia alami setiap ada di sekolah ataupun di jalan pun kembali terjadi lagi hari ini mulai dari tatapan para siswi yang di berikan kepadanya di sertai rona merah diwajah mereka dan tatapan para siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh iri dan tangan yang menggepal seolah-olah sudah siap untuk menghajar seseorang. Dan seperti biasanya, dia tetap berjalan dengan muka dinginnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para siswa maupun siswi yang mereka berikan kepadanya.

' Bodoh ' pikir Naruto etika melihat pertengkaran antara si trio mesum.

Karena terlalu asik melihat pertengkaran antara Issei dan kawan-kawannya, Naruto tidak melihat arah jalan yang dia tuju sehingga...

" Brukkh "

" Ittai " kata seseorang.

Naruto yang menyadari jika dia telah menabrak seseorang pun langsung membungkukkan badanya untuk meminta maaf.

" Maaf " kata Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya.

" Ah... itu tidak apa-apa " kata seseorang yag berdiri di depan Naruto tentunya orang yang telah di tabraknya.

Setelah Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya, dia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah ia tabrak. Orang itu adalah Rias dan juga seorang perempuan yang berambut hitam pendek, mata yang berwarna violet dan memakai sebuah kaca mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Orang itu bernama Sona Shitori seseorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA ini, dan dia juga siswi yang populer seperti Rias.

Dan kini Naruto dapat merasakan semua tatapan para siswa-siswi yang di arahkan kepada mereka bertiga, dan itu membuat Naruto ingin segera pergi dari tampat ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh para siswi.

" Lihat itu adalah Naruto-kun dan juga Rias-Onee sama dan juga Sona Kaicho(?) "

" Bukankah mereka bertiga tampak serasi sekali "

" Apa mereka terlibat cinta segitiga "

" Mungkin Naruto-san akan membebaskan Rias- nee sama dari cengkraman Issei "

Itulah beberapa kata-kata yang di lontarkan para siswa siswi saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Rias dan Sona.

Saat mata Naruto melirik ke depan untuk melihat reaksi dari Rias dan Sona, dia hanya melihat Rias yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan Sona yang masih tetap memasang tampang datarnya yang di selingi dengan sesekali membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

" Maaf senpai, Aku harus ke kelas " kata Naruto pada Rias dan Sona.

Melihat anggukan kepala dari Rias dan Sona, Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kerumunan para siswi-siswi yang masih menggagumi kecantikan idola mereka.

" Apa kau bisa merasakannya Rias? " tanya Sona yang masih memasang muka datarnya.

" Ya " kata Rias singkat. Tanpa bertanya maksud dari pertanyaan dari Sona, dia sudah tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

" Setelah mendapatkan Hyoudo-san, Apa kau masih berminat dengan yang satu ini? " tanya Sona pada Rias.

" Tentu, entah mengapa aku merasa dia akan menjadi milikku " balas Rias yang di selingi dengan melempar senyuman manisnya pada beberapa siswa-siswi yang menyapanya.

" Tapi kali ini akulah yang akan mendapatkannya Rias " kata Sona dengan nada serius.

Sedetik setelah perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Rias. Bagaimana bisa percaya jika akhir-akhir ini Rias tidak pernah mengetahui jika Sona masih ingin menambah anggota _peerage_nya.

" Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu Sona " kata Rias tajam.

Rias langsung pamit kepada Sona, dia beralasan ingin pergi ke ruang klubnya untuk membahas sesuatu dengan anggota _peeragenya._ Melihat Rias yang sudah pergi menjauh, Sona juga mengikuti jejak teman kecilnya itu, dia juga pergi menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang belum dia selesaikan.

...

" Teng " " Teng " " Teng " bunyi lonceng yang menandakan jika waktu istirahat akan di mulai.

" Akhirnya " teriak para murid laki-laki secara bersamaan ketika mendengar lonceng yang berbunyi.

Murid lelaki pun banyak yang berhamuran ke luar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau bermain di luar kelas, sedangkan siswi-siswi perempuan dengan santainya baru beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kyaaa " teriak histeris para siswi perempuan ketika melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelas mereka, penyebab para siswi teriak histeris adalah kedatangan Kiba yang memang siswa populer di kalangan para siswi.

" Kiba-kun apakah kau mau makan siang bersama kami? " tanya seorang siswi yang berani mengutarakan keinginannya.

" Maaf aku sekarang sedang ada urusan penting " kata Kiba dengan melemparkan senyumannya, dan hanya dengan senyumannya Kiba berhasil membuat semua siswi perempuan yang ada di hadapannya merona hebat.

" Itu tidak masalah Kiba-kun " balas siswi itu ketika mendengar penolakan dari Kiba. Para siswi itu langsung meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

Setelah di tinggal oleh para fansnya, Kiba langsdung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu murid dari kelas 2-B atau lebih detailnya dia berjalan mendekati bangku Issei yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan iri tingkat tinggi.

Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan maksud dari kedatangan Kiba memutuskan untuk diam di kursinya.

" Halo Hyoudo-san " kata Kiba yang menyapa Issei.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu laki-laki cantik " tanya Issei dengan nada yang ketus, sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum ramah mendengar panggilan dari Issei.

" Boucho mengutusku untuk membawamu ke ruang klub " kata Kiba yang mengutarakan alasan kedatangannya mencari Issei.

" Boucho... " kata Issei yang masih bingung akan maksud Kiba yang mencarinya, setelah berpikir beberapa menit akhirnya dia mengerti.

" Kamu maksud Rias-senpai? " tanya Issei yang ingin membenarkan tebakannya.

" Ha'i " angguk Kiba.

Kiba lalu mengajak Issei pergi entah kemana yang jelas sekarang yang ada di kelas 2-B hanya tinggal Naruto sendirian.

' Siapa kau sebenarnya Rias-senpai? ' batin Naruto.

Setiap dia berpapasan atau hanya memandang Rias dari kejauhan, dia bisa merasakan jika ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Rias tetapi dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa itu. Dan dari Aura yang di pancarkan oleh Rias, dia mengetahui jika Rias bukanlah seorang manusia. Tapi dia belum yakin apakah Rias itu seorang Iblis atau Malaikat Jatuh.

' Itu tidak penting sekarang yang penting adalah aku harus berlatih agar bisa berdiri menghadapi makhluk-makhluk seperti itu ' batin Naruto.

Naruto sadar jika kekuatannya sekarang ini belum cukup untuk membalaskan dendamnya bahkan rasio kekuatannya dengan **makhluk itu** masih sangat jauh sekali.

' **Apa kau mau aku beri kekuatan lebih **' tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul di dalam otaknya.

' Tidak ' batin Naruto.

...

" Apa ada orang disini? " tanya Naruto pelan.

Meskipun volume suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat pelan tetapi suara itu begitu menggema di ruangan yang sepi ini, padahal jika ada orangnya maka suaranya tidak akan menggema seperti ini. Ruangan ini di dominasi oleh papan-papan kayu sebagai bahan utamanya. Dia sedikit lega ketika tidak ada orang yang menjawab panggilannya karena dia memang sengaja menunggu sampai ruangan ini tidak ada penghuninya lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

Mata birunya terus menelusuri setiap inchi dari ruangan ini, bisa dibilang bila kerapian di dalam ruangan ini sangat di jaga. Lirikan matanya terhenti seketika matanya menangkap beberapa pedang yang terbuat dari kayu di tata rapi di pojokan ruangan ini.

" Tap " " Tap " " Tap " Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pojokan ruangan itu dimana puluhan pedang kayu itu di tempatkan, tangannya langsung mengambil salah satu pedang kayu itu secara lekat-lekat. Dan matanya berhasil menangkap beberapa retakan yang timbul di permukaan kayu itu.

' Mungkin pedang-pedang kayu ini sering di gunakan oleh para anggota klub kendo ' batin Naruto.

Memang sekarang ini dia sedang berada di dalam dojo yang biasanya di gunakan sebagai tempat latihan oleh para anggota klub Kendo dan karena dia tidak ingin terlihat memasuki dojo ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk masuk secara diam-diam. Dia datang kemari bukan untuk mencuri tapi hanya untuk latihan saja.

" Hya " " Hya " " Hya " tangan Naruto dengan indahnya memperagakan beberapa gerakan dasar dalam menggunakan pedang dengan pedang kayu yang ada di genggamannya.

Gerakan-gerakan dasar ini dia dapat dari buku-buku yang ia baca di perpustakan tadi siang, meskipun dia merasa sudah bisa menguasai gerakan-gerakan dasar ini dia tidak juga kunjung menghentikan sesi latihannya dia malah semakin bersemangat dalam mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

" Aku rasa sesi latihan untuk hari ini sudah cukup " kata Naruto yang meletakkan pedang kayunya pada tempat semula.

" Ini sangat melelahkan " keluh Naruto, karena tidak membawa handuk ataupun sapu tangan dia lantas menyeka keringat yang muncul di dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

" Krettt " bunyi sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Setelah merapikan seragamnya, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dan sepanjang perjalannya keluar dari sekolahnya, dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dia dapat memaklumi hal itu karena memang jam pelajaran sudah selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

...

**A/N : Maaf saya baru bisa update cerita ini sekarang karena sejujurnya dari 12 eps yang sudah saya download baru 2 eps yang baru saya lihat. Dan lagi minggu ini saya di sibukkan dengan ke giatan sekolah.**

**Q n A: untuk yang belum tahu di sini mata MS itu hanya untuk pertanda jika Sacred Gearnya aktif, dan ya SGnya hanya Susano'o saja.**

**Please Read, Review, Follow and fav this story,**

**Bye,**


End file.
